You know you're Obsessed with Georgia when
by Completely Dipendente
Summary: PLEASE REVIEW YOUR SUGGESTIONS!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. This is just 26 to start us off, they're not hilariously funny, but most of them should be true! Review you're ideas (the funnier the better) and I'll put you're name in the next A/N, I'll update when I next get 25 or so, including some more of mine. Hope you enjoy and agree with them…** You know you're addicted to G.N when…

You start hyperventilating when you meet someone called Dave

You laugh every time the sound of music comes on

You went to a party dressed as a stuffed olive just to see what it would be like

You tried shaving your eyebrows, even though it says not too

Cat's are the best, especially Scottish wildcats

Or cross-eyed ones

You substitute boring words for PANTS

Everyone called Lindsey is wet

You compare you're friends to characters in the books

Fringes are annoying and fringy unless you have one

You know all the Disco Dances

The snogging scale is like the bible

You refer to the losing it scale 24/7

You read the glossaries at the end just for fun

Italian people are all homosexuals

You are desperate to visit Gaylords

The names of the books come naturally to you

You find yourself linking things you do to things Gee has done

You cried when Angus got ill in SITNOP

And cried again with happiness when he started to get better

Pop-tarts are you're Fave food

You know how to make Georgia's special 'Espresso'

And her French Toast

Big noses are cool

You call you're Boyfriend Hunky

and he calls you Po


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, thanks to… Laughkittykatforever (1. and 2.), Trampy Mouse (1. and 3.), ****GeeNicolsonxDtheL (4. – 7.), Kyramy (8.), Madame Beret (4. and 9. and 10.), Lunchkin (11. – 13.) Dave4life (14. – 21.), Mel217 (1. and 22. – 32.), Zoz (15. and 32. – 34.)**

**Well-done people!! These are all yours, none of these are mine!! Keep sending them in as you think of them.**

You often start talking in Gee speak (Gee-isms!!)

And you're friends never know what you mean

You do the hip-walk and the flicky hair thing

You insist your Friends should be called "The Ace Gang"

The Eastenders tune is used for Snot-Disco dancing

Whenever you say 'I love you' to one of your friends, you have to say, "in a non-Lezzy way" or something like that.

You shorten words for the fun of it.

You've asked Santa for Dave the Laugh for Christmas

You Muddle Your life with Georgia's

You add '-osity' to the end of everything

You accidentally call your teachers at school Elvis, Miss Stamp or Slim

You and your friends wore "I heart Dave the Laugh" t-shirts to see the movie  
... and ended up hating it because Dave the Laugh wasn't in it enough

Most of your class at school has read the Georgia Nicholson books thanks to  
you

You've tried "the pencil test."

You and your friends have done the looks rating test and passed around sheets  
will the same categories as Gee and her Ace Gang had.

You call your mum Mutti and your dad Vati.

You're working at making your boyfriend a nip libbler aka lip nibbler.

You stopped wearing thongs because you didn't want to be like Wet Lindsey

You've attempted/are working at getting your boyfriend to call you sex kitty  
as a new nickname.

You call your boyfriend a laugh in the hopes it will become his new  
nickname.

You read so much Gee fanfic that you've had to go back and check in the books to remember if something actually happened in the series and/or when new one comes out you have to reread the previous book to remember where things actually left off...and they you can't believe Dave and Gee still haven't gotten together!

You say 'Oh my lord Sandra' Instead of oh my god

You refer to your breasty business as Nungas

All Germans are hilariosity personified

You refer to fit blokes as 'The biscuit'

One word… 'Oo-er'

All emos are 'Spoons'

Vikings are the best

You want to learn French and German to fully appreciate and mock the books

You count Gee as your Best friend and Dave as your fictional Boyf.

You laugh like a loon when something reminds you of Gee

You visit Paris just to do your hunchback impression at Notre Dame

You begged your parents to get you a pair of Viking bison horns for your  
b'day/Christmas

Every time someone says 'Horn' you have a massive laughing spaz


End file.
